Warhammer 40K: An Oberserver
by MarcusAurelias
Summary: The only one left of his ancient race in a harsh and cruel galaxy, a being of immense power and knowledge has watched from the sidelines, silently and dutifully recording and cataloging events throughout history, he has watched for unknown amounts of time, but when the Eldar discover one of his many repositories of knowledge he is forced to act.
1. Chapter 1

**Please feel free to leave reviews all points of view are accepted, this is my first time posting a Fan Fiction, so i have barely any idea of what i am doing, I plan on making this at least bi-weekly if not a weekly in its updates, they will also be fairly short chapters.**

He sat in a well-made wooden chair with a table that had several sandwiches and glasses of ice tea in-between him and another man who had long black hair and sharp angular features, that in front of him went by many names and titles over the millennia but to him he would always be Johnathan. "So, John? How does it feel to be dying?"

The man scoffed slightly "You still refuse to call me by my title old friend?"

He smiled. "I am an observer, and I have recorded your many titles and such, but I first meet you when your name was Johnathan, and Johnathan you will stay my dear Emperor of Mankind." He sighed. "It is a shame soon we will not be able to have these conversations anymore John." He stood up from the chair and around them was nothing black empty black space. "It still amazes me how you can still be so chipper on the outside."

"On the outside?" He said inquisitively.

"John, I am an Observer, it is my job to know so that I can accurately record everything I see, and I see on the inside you are in turmoil on how to save what is left of your empire."

"Yes, this is true, but you have other aspects my friend. There is the aspect of war, the is the aspect of knowledge and the aspect of peace, and your current aspect the aspect of the scribe."

"Yes of course I do my friend, but in the end, I cannot use them willy nilly, they are very powerful and very dangerous, as the scribe I am imperceptible to all except those like yourself with powerful psychic abilities. I also remember everything I see perfectly, of course I am one man so I go where there are great things about to happen, for example your fight with Horus."

"Yes, yes, I know you have told me time and time again, but why not use your power for the betterment of mankind so they can rise and become the dominate power in the galaxy mankind's version of peace is the only true peace and you know this."

"Because I am an OBSERVER, I am NOT going to put my hand upon the scales unless it is absolutely necessary!" He paused and too a moment to compose himself and calm down. "For example, I used my aspect of war to stop Khorne from indirectly damaging one of my repositories of my accumulated knowledge, but never would I tip the scales one way or the other I respect you John, far more than you know, but I cannot violate my oath of non-interference. Not to mention that world is a dead world now."

The Emperor sighed and eased even more into his chair and took a sip of the ice tea. "Then we are at an impasse, as this argument always comes to old friend." The Emperor made a casual gesture and a chessboard appeared in place of the table.

He then took his seat once again and examined the field, it had been reduced to his queen, one tower, two pawns, and of course his king. The Emperor had both of his towers a bishop, one pawn and his king as well. "How long has this game been going I can't remember." He said as he got comfortable and waved his hand a bottle of wine appeared with two glasses. He poured deep red wine into each glass and casually pushed the glass softly and it floated over the table and into The Emperors outstretched hand.

"I believe it has been going for four hundred years, and I believe you had the initiative when we last parted ways my old friend."

Several hours passed as each carefully chose their moves carefully, but finally he called out "Checkmate, John."

The Emperor then tipped his king and chuckled to himself. "You are indeed a master of the board."

"Please John, call me by my name, I am not an old friend, I am Gaius, your friend."

The Emperor nodded "You are indeed, Gaius…" He took a moment to pause and his eyes were flooded with emotion, but he didn't cry. "Gaius my friend, I do not wish to die."

"No one does, why do you think that the Eldar have soulstones, it isn't just because one of the chaos gods feasts on their souls, it's also because they fear death, for even beings with immense age all must answer to death at some point, even the chaos god's time will come when death claims them." He placed a hand on The Emperors shoulder. "To think the mighty Emperor of Mankind fears death, but maybe that's the part that makes you the most human." He released his shoulder. "Do not worry, for as much as I cannot intervene I will make sure you and your legacy are never forgotten, no matter how much time passes, you will be immortal in my memory."

"Thank you, Gaius, it does bring me some comfort, but may I ask one request of you?"

"Of course, you may ask John." Gaius was actually somewhat worried, he had never seen him this close to something resembling fear. He had always been confident, and had never shown regret for any of the decisions he made. He had met him what felt like such a short time ago, but in reality, he had meet him over 30,000 thousand years ago when technology began to skyrocket, it became more complex, more advanced, and in many cases deadlier, even now he was shocked at how little the universe knew just how powerful humanity was during those days. They didn't even need the warp to travel, they had developed a unique FTL drive that was completely separate from the webway and the warp, but those days were long past.

"Gaius my friend would you watch over humanity for me?" He looked into his eyes The Emperors eyes were a deep brown and they showed genuine care and worry.

Gaius tilted his head, "A strange request I can watch over them, but I cannot intervene on anyone's behalf, again you know this, but as a favor to you I will do this I will watch over them, and try to guide them from the shadows."

The Emperor nodded. "Thank you, my good friend."

Gaius's head suddenly snapped over to the right. "One of my repositories is threatened John, I must go and insure its safety."

"Of course, go, it was nice talking to you Gaius."

"You as well John." He stood from the chair and was gone, leaving The Emperor alone sitting on a chair in the black space that was his crumbling mind and life force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while work and school are not fun to deal with at the same time, i hope you all like the chapter and feel free to leave reviews and to PM me with any questions or suggestions you may have.**

 **Also, JustAnotherAnon, i thank you for your suggestion on my first chapter and you were correct, but also as a comment to others, i do try and be as accurate to lore as possible, but i will be taking a few liberties with it here and there, that being said feel free to tell me any glaring problems with lore and i will be happy to fix them.**

Gaius awoke in his quarters, the walls were a crisp white color and the room was quite sizable with several bookshelves, a desk with a lamp, and several papers with scrawled notes in multiple different shades ranging from blue to black to a gold color. He rose from his bed and grabbed a book on the nightstand next to his bed and replaced it on one of the shelves. He waved his hand casually and the lights in the room turned on. He walked to the center of his room and took a deep breath. "How long have I been with John?"

A male voice came on and answered him. "Approximately 1 hour, 32 minutes of real time sir."

He nodded, and he walked over to one of the four walls in the room none of which had a door and placed his hand on it, a compartment slid open and he opened it revealing a set of black gloves. He put them on and stretched them out slightly by moving his fingers, he calmly walked over to a sheathed sword that was leaning in one of the corners. He picked it up carefully and strapped it to his waist. "Ah, Durendal, my trusted blade, it's been a while since I used you." The blade had a gold embellished hilt with a blue sapphire set into the pommel on either side. He drew it from its sheath, it was in an extremely well kempt state, the blade shone brightly contrasting the naturally dark color of the metal, this was not made of steel, but a metal alloy known to very few now, it was comparable to wraith bone in its strength and properties from what Gaius remembered.

"Now let us see what is threatening one of my repositories." He walked toward one of the walls in his room and flicked his hand causing a portal to appear. He stepped through and was greeted with a battle between Eldar and Dark Eldar. The Eldar were clearly on the defensive and behind them was the uncovered doors to one of his many repositories. He sighed openly, "Kids these days, never can just leave things alone." He being in the aspect of the Scribe, he was undetectable, other than the occasional shuriken round that he easily avoided, he was completely unmolested. He snapped his fingers and he began to float off of the ground, he then took off skyward to get a better view of the battle. As his photographic memory took in everything he was seeing and filing it away into his subconscious for later translation. An Eldar Fire Prism fired a powerful beam across the battlefield toward the Dark Eldar armor missing their target, but destroying several jetbikes, and caused mass confusion and panic in the ranks of the Dark Eldar. The Eldar were clearly in dire straits outgunned and outmanned, but they put up a ferocious fight. Howling Banshees cleaved through Dark Eldar infantry, Warp Spiders teleported around the battlefield using their power blades and Death Spinner weapons to great effect, and Dire Avengers held the line bravely behind makeshift barriers made out of the husks of burned out vehicles, but the Dark Eldar had numbers, there were at least five thousand compared to the Eldars maybe one thousand, they also had far more armored vehicles.

Suddenly a cry through the Warp caught his attention and he saw an Eldar Farseer unleash a massive wave of Warp lightning into a group of Dark Eldar. "You shall not have this library Druchii!"

"Interesting, she knows it's basic purpose. I shall have to investigate this a little more." He waved his hand and suddenly everything froze as though time itself stopped, but this was one of his many tools, he was simply moving so fast that from his perspective everything was frozen in place. He flew down toward the Farseer, and landed next to her, she was taller than him by about one foot, and her helmet was on the ground next to her revealing her stark raven colored hair and her ice blue colored eyes. "I wonder how this will play out?"

He stepped a few yards back and everything suddenly began to move again. Something slammed into the Farseer throwing her onto the ground. Then a Dark Eldar Archon stepped off of a Raider. He stalked toward the Farseer. drawing his two Shaimeshi Blades. "My dear Farseer, why not just surrender, it would make things so much simpler." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"I won't allow you to posses the knowledge of this hidden library, even if it kills me Druchii." Using the haft of her spear she propped herself up. She spotted him, as she looked to her right, and her eyes went wide as she spotted Gaius. "Mon'Keigh?" Was all she managed to say before the Archon set upon her. She used her spear to keep him at a distance, but Gaius could see her starting to slow down, her attack from earlier left her tired and weak, but she fought anyway.

Gaius's mind kicked into overdrive, he thought quickly as the Farseer fended off the Archon. "If he is victorious then the rest of the forces will most likely be heavily demoralized the defeat of the Eldar would be sealed, I cannot allow this, if she loses then my repository could be damaged, but if I intervene it would mean revealing myself more than I already have." He looked to see her get hit hard by the Archon, and she had to steady herself with her spear, but she quickly jumped back into the fight. "Oh, how this Warp irritates me so, its one of the few things in this galaxy that I do not understand, nor will I ever, most likely, not if the Chaos Gods have anything to say about it. It is possible I might be able to convince her to leave by bribing her with some of the more useless volumes in my repository, but if I know the Eldar they are far from complacent when it comes to things like this."

The war in his mind continued to rage as he watched with idle fascination when the Farseer looked him in the eyes, then a voice appeared in his head. "Please help me." The voice didn't sound desperate or scared but hopeful, and he quickly made up his mind.

After several minutes the Archon disarmed her and kicked her onto the ground, where she tried to get up, but the foot of the Archon pinned her to the ground. As he rose his blades to finish her off he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and throw him off of her with enough force to dislocate his shoulder. He fell to the ground and casually relocated his shoulder, his smile still across his face. "So, it seems one of your banshees…" He cut himself off and his smile disappeared when he saw Gaius, his dark blue glowing eyes staring him down. His hand casually resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "What is a weak Mon-Keigh doing here?" His smile returned. "No matter, I'll just make you bleed like all the rest on my ship."

He lunged at Gaius who easily avoided the strike, the Archon shocked at his impressive reaction time and speed, renewed his attacks with gusto trying everything he knew to try and get a hit in on him, but nothing worked. Gaius dodged it all, and all the while his glowing eyes always looking into the Archons. Finally, after several minutes Gaius jumped out of reach and spoke, his voice carried a sense of weight to them as if each of his words were the decree of a king. "Epsilon Sentinels set parameters, Dark Eldar are to be targeted and eradicated, attack pattern Kappa." He drew his blade as figures burst from the ground wielding similar blades to his own, wearing black armor and capes with red colored robes covering the armor giving them a warrior monk, or battle mage appearance if not for the helmets, which completely hid their faces and their green colored glowing eyes that looked like bright dots of color in the otherwise shadowed faces. The figures began rushing forward ignoring the Eldar and attacking the Dark Eldar forces, they had moved so quickly and suddenly most of the Dark Eldar didn't have time to respond to the new threat, and the Sentinels tore through their ranks.

Gaius walked toward the Archon calmly "This is my world, you will get off of it, or I will send your souls to She Who Thirsts. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with all of you individually, so I would recommend you leave while you still have your life and a portion of your dignity left." He scoffed and turned toward the Farseer, as he bent down to look her over the Archon lunged at him. He turned quickly and suddenly his eyes flashed red.

One second, he was in front of the Archon, the next he was gone and the Archons' blades stabbed nothing but air. He swiveled his head around but saw no sign of him. Then sound exploded everywhere Dark Eldar heads flew from shoulders Raiders exploded, jetbikes swiveled and crashed into other Dark Eldar and vehicles all at the same time. The Archon closed his eyes and tried to cover his ears, but as soon as the cacophony of sound that assaulted his senses appeared it was mostly gone. He opened his eyes to see that his entire force had been killed not one Dark Eldar was alive.

Then he looked up to see the point of Gaius's blade at his throat, the blade was covered in blood. "I warned you I gave you a chance and you squandered it on arrogance."

"I am the Archon of the Shattered Skulls! I will not be laid low by some Mon' Keigh trash!" Immediately after his words with his mouth still open after shouting his tongue was ripped out nearly instantly and brutally.

Gaius stood over him with his bloody tongue in his hand, but this time he could see his eyes were a deep red color. "Silence! I will tolerate your presence on my world no more!" His voice was so loud and booming it made most of the combatants cover their ears in pain. The Archons head was then separated from his shoulders so quickly his mind had a few seconds to realize his head was flying threw the air before he died. Gaius threw the tongue off to the side brushed his hand on his robes wiping off the blood and turned toward the Eldar forces and the Sentinels that were now cleaning up the bodies of the Dark Eldar and throwing them into a pile. "What a waste." He said exasperatedly. He turned back to the Farseer. He cocked his head looking at her on the ground, she was unconscious, he carefully picked her up in his arms and took her back toward the main body of her forces, for her height she was surprisingly light.

As he approached several Howling Banshees one dressed in the regalia of an Exarch gracefully jumped in front of him. "Release our Farseer Mon'Keigh or we will cut you down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is your next chapter, thanks for all the follows and support, you guys are awesome and should feel awesome. Christopher97, thank you very much for your advice and definitely plan on fleshing out the history there between them, and thank you all the guests and sonic for your opinions.**

 **Also font forget to write reviews or comment, and feel free to PM me with ideas or questions, and a hope you all are having a wonderful day or night, now onto the story**

Gaius cocked his head, and one of his eyebrow rose. "I would suspect if I did you would try and kill me anyway, which would be inadvisable considering I am the one who saved you all."

"Impossible, no Mon'Keigh could possibly do this." She said anger in her voice rising gesturing to the carnage around them.

"Who do you think activated the Sentinels? Whose voice did you hear? It certainly wasn't your Farseer, you seem to be making the foolish assumption that I am Human, I may look like one, but I assure you I am not." His eyes lit up with dark purple color making the Banshees raise their weapons. "I have forgotten more about this galaxy than your entire race has ever known." He walked toward the Howling Banshee. He laid the Farseer on the ground. "I care not for your races'… excessive arrogance, in most situations I would kill you all, but seeing as how you defended my repository, it would seem a bit rude of me as a host to kill you all." He walked away from the Howling Banshee with her standing guard over the Farseer as Banshees surrounded her. "When she is in good health tell her to reach out to me, we will have much to discuss." He walked past all of the Eldar forces and toward a stone overhang, when he entered he was greeted with a twenty-foot-tall wall, it seemed like a solid wall of a strange black stone with strange semi-geometric shapes carved into the face. He placed his hands inside one of the depressions on the face of the wall.

He took a step back and from behind him one of the Banshees from earlier ran toward him at top speed. Just before she reached him the carvings on the door lit up with a dark blue light revealing the complex carvings which seemed to depict a constellation of some kind on the black stone. As the Banshee arrived she was awestruck at the bright lights and the power she could feel radiating from the door. Gaius floated and ran his hand along the lines that connected a series of the "stars". After he pulled his hand away the wall parted in the middle and opened revealing steps leading downward. H returned to the ground and turned with his hands behind his back, "Yes?" The Banshee shook her head and immediately drew her blades. "What are you doing?"

She stood silent for several seconds. "I was to kill you to ensure the safety of this library." She lowered her blades, her face seemed to contort in confusion. "But after what I just saw you do, what would have taken us months to figure out I begin to doubt the wisdom in my orders."

He let out a scoff. "Well, it seems not your entire race is blinded by fear and arrogance it seems. To quote a close friend of mine. Question everything." He walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but as he did so, she suddenly impaled him through his chest and kicked him away from her. He fell to the ground began to choke as pale silver colored blood filled his lungs, and pooled on the ground around him.

"But it is my duty to protect the Farseer and the Eldar race." She then walked away and left him there.

He coughed up what felt like pints of blood for several minutes, but suddenly a dark blue light erupted from his wound and suddenly all of the blood on the ground flowed back into him as though time itself was reversing. When the wound closed and the last of his blood reentered his body he rose weakly to his feet, when he was on his feet he leaned against a nearby wall and breathed deeply for several minutes. After he felt strong enough to walk he walked slowly out from under the overhang. He spotted the Banshee who had stabbed him standing next to the Banshee Exarch from earlier with her helmet removed. As he walked toward them the Exarch spotted him first, and she drew her blades.

The second turned and her eyes went wide, and she too drew her blades. He was several yards away when he spoke with calm, but hard tone almost akin to a father hushing his child. "Like I said your races' arrogance infuriates me to no end, but consider this a first and final warning." He simply seemed to teleport in front of the Exarch, just without a warp portal. "If you try something like that again, I'll kill all of you." She tried to swing at him but he was too fast he easily avoided the strike and moved back several yards. "I see I will have to tell this to you in terms you understand." Suddenly the Exarch and most of her Banshees were all disarmed and their weapons pilled up in front of her with him standing next to the pile without having moved an inch seemingly. He snapped his fingers and several Sentinels surrounded the pile and began collecting the weapons. "Your weapons will be returned to you when you learn to treat others with something akin to respect, or at least non-arrogance laden homicidal mania." The Sentinels began walking away with the banshees' weapons, as they did several of the Banshees activated their psychosonic amplifiers and screamed. The effect would have outright killed most men but the Sentinels were not most men. They continued on their way as though the Banshees behind them were doing nothing.

Gaius was also unaffected, but he definitely could feel a kind of psychic and physical pressure as they screamed. He shook his head and scoffed, "You Eldar for all of your intelligence and advanced technology, are slow to learn sometimes." He casually walked up to one of them even as she screamed directly into his face doing little except for rustling his hood and annoying him, he then backhanded her across the face sending her flying. "If you prefer Exarch I can start as I did with the Archon and rip out your tongues, I don't want to do that, but I will if you do not immediately cease this silliness." He turned to find her lunging at him, and she tackled him to the ground. She tried to stab him with a dagger but failed to do so as he quickly slammed a brutal right hook into her helmet throwing her off. He rose but his eyes were a deep red color instead of the dark blue from before. As the Exarch recovered from the blow he picked her up by her throat and threw her a good two hundred yards away into the hull of the Fire Prism from earlier. Everyone could hear her Wraithbone armor crack from the impact. He appeared next to her and picked her up by the headdress on her helmet bringing her to eye level.

His voice was deafening as he spoke. "I saw your gods die as they fought fruitlessly against She Who Thirsts! I have seen entire civilizations far older than the Old Ones turn to dust and be forgotten! If you will not cease immediately I will kill you, all of your friends, and maybe even some of your family as well! Further making the Eldar race an even more endangered species than it already is!" He dropped her to the ground and turned away and leaned against the Fire Prism and took several deep breaths, when he turned back around his eyes were back to the dark blue color from before. He took another deep breath. "There are always things that you do not understand pretending to know is an excellent way to die." He then walked back toward the overhang as he was walking away he stopped and glanced at the Exarch over his shoulder. "You know, if you had taken the time to simply try and justify your actions none of this would have happened, I am a logical being, and I see the logic in your actions, albeit a bit drastic I'll also repeat myself, if you try something like this again, I'll kill you and all of your banshees." He walked away and stopped just at the entrance to his repository. "Sentinels, keep an eye on all of them, help them as much as you can, but be sure to perceive any possible threats to the repository, and then relay them to me." One of the sentinels that had now taken up guard positions on either side of the door nodded in confirmation.


	4. Chapter 4

**First thank you to, Kargan3033, Anonir smale, ans sonic and the two guests, for your awesome comments and advice, it is greatly appreciated. Also thank you for all of the support, follows and favorites, keeps the dream alive, also i'm gonna be really busy most of next week so i might not get a chapter out so here is the next chapter early as a kind of apology. Hope you like the chapter, and remember, don't hesitate to PM me or comment and review. Now enough of my rambling enjoy.**

 _Several Days Later_

"Farseer Recada, the Mon'Keigh still refuses to give us our weapons back." The Exarch kicked a stone on the ground in frustration.

"Well Exarch Lusiana, you have given him very little reason to trust you." The Farseer sat up in her cot bandages covering much of her body, she took a deep breath. "Do you remember what brought us to this planet?"

"Yes Farseer, it was the prophecy that you told us after your three-day meditation."

"Do you remember the words?" She said stretching to work out the kinks in her stiff body.

"When the Lonely God no longer walks alone, when all before him is bathed in fire, blood, hope, and memory will the knowledge to save the Eldar be revealed." She recited the prophecy from memory, when they traveled here she repeated the words in her head for hours, the idea that the Eldar could be saved had filled her with more conviction and determination unlike anything in centuries.

"I think this Mon'Keigh is the Lonely God spoken of in my prophecy." She took a drink from a glass on a stand next to her cot. "He has shown more power than I have ever seen in even the most powerful warlocks. He killed the Druchii Archon without any trouble, he has control of machines more advanced than anything we have, each even seems to posses a small presence in the warp, which could suggest they are similar to Wraith Lords." She shrugged her shoulders, "But this is not set in stone, I know little of this _Mon'Keigh_ if we can even call him that."

At that moment he walked in with his usual escort of two banshees, even if they no longer had their weapons they were still formidable warriors, and he had agreed to the escort, even though it was apparent they couldn't stop him even if they wanted to. "Hello Farseer," She quickly covered up to give her some decency." He stopped. "If you wish I can wait outside until you are dressed."

She shook her head. "Now is as good a time as any."

He shrugged. "Very well, I come inquiring you as to your condition I hope you are recovering well. I also come, to tell you that a regiment of Imperial Guard have entered in orbit around the planet."

Her eyes went wide. "What?!"

He smiled slightly "No need to worry, I dealt with them accordingly, their ship had a… shall we say sudden failure in its Gellar Fields and Void Shields and their ship was struck by an asteroid, unfortunately none survived." He walked toward her and pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat next to her. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a large and thick tome, it was written in Eldari, and the tome had a dark blue hard cover with several symbols and decorations all inlaid with gold. "This is a small gift for you, for your protection of my repository, it is an ancient tome of your people telling the history of a small portion of time shortly before the fall of your original empire. The original work was written by me in Runic, but I have translated it for you and bound the work, I finished it this morning, not my most graceful or beautiful work, but the best I could do without taking several centuries to finish it." He let out a short laugh that seemed to brighten the whole room.

"What will this cost us? Nothing in this universe is free." She scowled slightly as she accepted the tome and opened to a random page.

He sighed "Knowledge is for everyone, pretending it has a price is like trying to put a price on art, it's so subjective that its nigh impossible, the only thing for certain is that the older it is the more fascinating it is to learn; besides this is your people's history, I bet many of your people would call this a priceless artifact." He stood from the chair. "Also, I came to tell you that if you desired, you and two of your associates may enter my repository, we have much to discuss Farseer, your visions are but one piece of a complex machine that has been in motion for eons." He then stood and walked out of the roughly put together shelter with the two Banshees behind him.

"What does he even speak of Farseer? He cannot know more than your visions have already told us."

The Farseer sat quiet for several minutes as she thought "Exarch did you notice his eyes?"

"What do you mean his eyes? He has blue eyes."

"Yes he does, but just then his eyes were white in color, and when he was fighting you and the Archon I noticed him having a red color to them, and each time his demeanor changed when they were red he was violent which should be apparent, When they are blue he always seems to be taking everything in like a sponge, and just now his eyes were white and he brings me a gift and is cordial even though only days ago you tried to kill him multiple times, and he even told us that he would normally kill our kind."

He then walked back in with the Banshees at his side again. "Well, well, well, it seems you are taking the time to take in your surroundings, well done." He clapped a few times slowly with a sarcastic looking smile on his face. "Well, it seems you have discovered three of my four different aspects." He sat back down on the chair he pulled up earlier. "There is the aspect of the scribe," He eyes flashed to the dark blue color. "The aspect of the peace," His eyes flashed to white. "The aspect of war." His eyes flashed to a deep red. "And the aspect of knowledge." His eye flashed to a dark purple color. "Each of these aspects are ways for me to able to efficiently execute my purpose." His eyes then reverted back to the usual blue color.

The Farseer cocked her head "And what is that?"

"I am an Observer, at least I am now, I have existed for eons of your time, I am a recorder a watcher, I have seen this galaxy and the warp change and morph in many different ways over the time I have lived here, I even have records of when your species were not spacefaring, I have records of the Old Ones as you call them before even they had space travel, and further still back in time." His eyes burrowed there way into her like he was peering at her own soul, but behind them she could see sadness in them, almost like he was remembering good times.

"So, you are a scholar then?" She said inquisitively.

"No, but close enough, my purpose has been to document record and study and in many cases predict for eons." he paused for a moment to think of his words carefully. "I have power far beyond most beings of this universe as you clearly saw, theoretically I could beat any one of the Chaos Gods in a direct confrontation with my aspect of war, of course it is theoretical since none of the Chaos Gods really care about an old dusty man taking care of a bunch of books, at least in any direct way, and I have no interest in mindless fighting or measuring's of power." He stood and brushed off non-existent dust from his robes and bowed respectfully. "I would be happy to explain more in detail, once you are well enough for you and two associates of your choice to join me in my repository." He walked out and left both of the Eldar confused and speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gentlemen been quite some time and i apologize for the short hiatus i have been doing the collage thing and working late hours leaving me little to no time left for my writing. Now here comes two favors i wish to ask of all of my awesome readers, i have come at crossroads due to some revelations courtesy of Disciple of Ember he brought up quite a few things that could improve my story significantly, but i wish to have the input of my readers, please comment down below whether you like me to take a hiatus and revise the story or continue on as is, now the revising could involve quite a few plot changes and would involve at a minimum a four week hiatus but maybe more. Second would you all be interested in groupings of short stories, again please comment down below.**

 **As always feel free to review comment and PM me with ideas or thoughts, i usually do a pretty good job of responding quickly, now without further to do enjoy the chapter.**

As he exited the tent he found himself getting a gut feeling that this Farseer was going to be very important in times to come, so made a mental note to keep a close eye on her in the future. As he walked he chatted casually with his Banshees escorts who stayed silent as he walked around the camp. As he walked around he saw many Eldar hold their soulstones or the soulstones of others in silent prayers. He turned to the banshee on his right and cocked his head. "Why do you still pray to your mostly dead gods?"

The Banshee seemed taken aback by his question. "Mon'Keigh, we have just always done it." She said firmly and adamantly.

He nodded in affirmation "I see, as good an answer as any." He continued looking forward and wandering around the camp. After a few minutes he heard quiet sobbing in a nearby makeshift shelter, he was about to walk in when he stopped and he began shaking as though he had a chill and then after about thirty seconds of shaking he had the lithe and tall form an Eldar, the Banshees sucked in a quick breath of shock at his transformation, but they stayed silent. He looked indistinguishable from any Eldar if it weren't for the faintly glowing eyes. When he entered he was greeted with a Dire Avenger crying to himself, the banshees had elected to stay outside the tent. He cocked his head and softly spoke. "Am I intruding?"

The Dire Avengers head snapped up and he glanced at his strange apparel and glowing eyes. He took a deep breath. "No of course not."

Gaius walked over to him and slowly sat down next to him. "May I ask why you are crying?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I lost my sister in the battle she was a Howling Banshee, all they could recover was her soulstone." He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Ah I see," Gaius stood "I shall leave you to your grief then, I am sorry for intruding."

"I don't remember, a warlock being brought with us, may I ask you your name?" The dire Avenger said wiping tears from his eyes.

He cocked his head and thought for a moment. "You may call me Arrodrad, may I ask yours?"

"Alkyn, is my name." He stood and offered his arm.

Gaius took it and they gripped each other's forearms. "I must take my leave. Good luck on your Path, and if you ever desire a friend I would be more than happy to help."

He nodded "Thank you, ill be sure to keep it in mind." They nodded at each other and Gaius walked out.

As he walked out of the makeshift tent and one of the banshees eyed him. "Why did you do that?" She said suspicion in her voice.

He calmly walked past and said "No matter how ancient, no matter how powerful, all are subject to emotion in one way or another, is it wrong to try and ease the suffering of another being?" The banshee stood silent in thought.

He walked the rest of the time in silence taking in everything around him, when he exited the camp the Banshees left him as he walked back toward his repository. He passed the Sentinels guarding the entrance and walked down the stairs to his repository. The stairway was made out of the same black colored stone as the door was. As he stepped off the stairs onto the landing all of the lights in the repository turned on and a massive library was in front of him, the room itself was miles long with massive arches and bookcases hundreds of feet tall filled to the brim with books. He walked over to a console that was to his right and typed quickly into the console. After a few seconds a small drone was dispatched from the console and flew off quickly. When it returned it had an ancient looking book in its grasp, it gently placed it in Gaius's hand and he could feel the ancient and dry leather in his hands, he opened to the first page. He read aloud the words "These are the stories and tales of King Arthur and his noble court of knights." The old parchment in his hands was yellowed with age and the once magnificent colors and decoration on the pages and cover had long since faded away.

He smiled despite himself "It is sad that many have long forgotten these tales such as these, tales of what true heroism and nobility should look like." He sighed and handed back the book to the drone who flew off to return the book to its place. He snapped his fingers and then he began to float off the ground and flew down the length of the library. Everything was perfectly organized and categorized, broken down to the time period and location it had been obtained. As he reached the end of the library there was a simple wood door that had a redwood color to it. When he opened it he was in a small room with a large, thick, and square slab of black colored stone in the middle, it was at least three times his height, polished to a mirror shine, and there was writing covering the entire face of the large slab. As he got closer the writing became clearer, and soon he was looking at his own reflection in the black stone. Escribed upon the slabs surface were hundreds of thousands of names, written in thousands of different languages, Gaius closed his eyes and placed his hand on the stone. "They are correct when they say I am a lonely god, it has been so long since I had any friends, it has been to long since I have talked to my kind." He tilted his head and took a deep breath. "My brothers, and sisters, why did you choose to leave me here?" His hand slipped from the stone and he knelt in front of it in a full lotus position. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. After a few minutes he took deep breaths and held in one of the breaths, he could feel his heartbeat begin to slow down, when his heart was beating at a crawl, he released the breath and suddenly his body dissipated and seemed to turn into a large blue colored cloud. Suddenly the cloud seemed to expand and soon Gaius could perceive everything on the planet. He looked to a forest not far to the west of his repository, he could feel several life forces. He focused on the life forces and found himself looking at a group of Imperial Guardsmen. "Hmm, most likely survivors from the cruiser." He thought for a few moments. "How did they survive? I didn't see or detect any escape pods leaving the ship when I drove the asteroid into it, hmm intriguing."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for taking so long, it took me a while to debate whether i should rework story, but from the lack of comment and that people are still following and favorite my story that means that most like the story as it is. So ill be continuing the story as i originally planned.**

 **Remember please review and comment, and don't hesitate to PM me with questions ideas or thoughts. Now onto the story.**

There was a commissar and a group of twenty guardsmen, they all seemed to be Cadian Kasrkin units, some of the best troops of the Imperial Guard. There also seemed to be a hooded figure with them, as he approached the figure flipped around and seemed to stare right at him. This did startle him slightly, but he quickly recovered as he looked behind him to see it was looking through him and at a large bird of prey perching on a tree branch, the bird simply cocked its head at the figure and flew away. The figure looked back toward whatever they were looking at before and spoke in a masculine monotone voice. "The Xenos on this planet are to be purged and the library must be secured against the forces of chaos."

"How does he know its existence as well?" It was possible that this was the work of Tzeentch, the Chaos God had long loathed his repositories and him for the hording of their knowledge and was the only Chaos God who even had a desire to go after him, him and Tzeentch had clashed several times before both of them using cat's paw techniques to probe one another for weakness's, but neither him nor Tzeentch had yet to find any severe lack of both physical or mental defenses in the other. He was the only Chaos God to intentionally look for and find his repositories, but every time throughout history he tried to access one he was met by the guiding hand of himself, utilizing his power, and even other races to his advantage to defend them, and after every attack he would move the repository making a second attempt pointless and fruitless. Luckily Tzeentch never could figure out who he was precisely or what he looked like, all he could do, due in large part to his efforts of never showing himself in person and the fact that he was largely immune and separate from the warp, and he only ever used his powers sparingly and indirect means to defeat him, but it was a slippery slope one slip up could cost him everything, millions of years' worth of knowledge in the hands of one of the most dangerous Chaos Gods in the galaxy.

The group then got up and left in the direction of his repository and he followed them. The hooded man suddenly flipped around and shot at him with a las pistol, of course this did nothing as he was intangible but again it startled him. Every guardsman in the group jumped from the sudden discharge and there hellguns were on their shoulders in milliseconds pointing in his direction. "Show yourself." Said the hooded man with disgust in his voice. "I can sense your vile presence."

Gaius frowned, "I will never understand what John sees in this new humanity."

He then gathered himself, opened his eyes once again and left the room. As he flew down the length of the repository, he thought back to first days when his people, his species arrived in this galaxy, but before he could think very deeply he was interrupted by a soft male voice. "Sir, the Eldar visitors, have arrived." He softly stepped down onto the landing and made quick and fast hand gestures. "Locking down sensitive information vaults, and all volumes not pertaining to the Eldar and my personal quarters." Just as left his room he coughed audibly and suddenly felt very weak, but he steeled himself and ignored it.

Before he started up the steps he morphed back into his regular form of a comely looking human male with jet black hair. As he passed one of the Sentinels on the way up he spoke to it. "Capture the humans to the west of the repository, report back to me when the deed is done." The sentinel then nodded and in a guttural language relayed the orders. He then began quickly walking back up the steps, after a few minutes he was back at the surface and was greeted by Recada, Lusiana, and a Dire Avenger. "Hello Farseer Recada, Exarch Lusiana, and this is?" He said gesturing toward a Dire Avenger

Recada nodded "This is Dire Avenger Alkyn, he has taken over the duties of the Exarch who unfortunately died in the battle." Gaius nodded in affirmation covering up his surprise well, but the Farseer could see his surprise anyway. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but left it alone for the moment.

"Well, I am surprised you decided to come here so soon, I suspected you would arrive tomorrow." He looked her up and down, and noticed she was leaning heavily on her spear. "Are you sure you will be able to manage?"

"Yes, I am sure." She said adamantly.

"Very well, follow me please." He gestured for them to follow him, and they began descending the stairs. As they descended the air around them became colder. After a few minutes Gaius suddenly spoke out. "Charav,"

The three Eldar all faced each other and looked confused finally Recada spoke up. "What?"

"My name, my first name was Charav, it loosely translates to Keeper, I have had many names through history, although the human names I was given were the most… interesting to say the least, I have had so many over the millions of years that I have lived that I have forgotten most of them, although the one I am most fond of is Gaius, it was a commoners name given to me by a traveler when humanity was just entering the Dark Ages just before the fall of the Roman Empire."

"What is your connection to the Imperium?" Said Lusiana suspiciously.

He turned and faced her while still maintaining his pace down the steps. "Why do you ask?" He paused "Ah, I see you must still be untrusting of me, well I suppose your thoughts are well founded as I do not trust you either." He smiled like he had made an amazing joke, Lusiana was unamused. After a few more minutes they finally arrived at the landing. "Welcome to my repository Farseer." He said gesturing to the massive complex in front of them. "If you will follow me please, I will take you to your reward for defending my repository."


End file.
